


Miss You

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Magic, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The reader tries to use their powers to bring Charlie back to life
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Miss You

“She - she’s what?” You asked, tears forming in your eyes.

“Dead.” Dean repeated coldly. You could feel your heart shatter. Charlie, your big sister, was dead. Cut up and dumped in a bathtub in some shitty motel. In a bathtub!

“Who did it?” You asked.

“The people…looking for the book.” Sam said sadly.

“The book you were supposed to destroy.” Dean pointed out.

“Leave him alone.” You defended him.

“Leave him alone?” He asked “Leave him alone? Your sister is dead, because he kept the book and you want me to be nice to him?”

“I lost a sister, you don’t need to lose a brother.” You said, holding his gaze.

“Whatever.” He grumbled, walking off.

“He’s right,” Sam sighed “this is all my fault.”

“Don’t think like that.” You sighed. We’re you absolutely pissed at Sam? Of course. But making him feel like shit wasn’t going to bring her back.

“It’s the truth.” He said, turning to you. You could see the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

“Come here.” One hug seemed to be all it took for the tall man to break down. He sobbed into your shirt, angrily muttering that he should’ve stopped.

“Blaming yourself isn’t going to bring her back.” You said, rubbing circles on his back.

“I just wish-”

“Wishes arn’t going to do it either.” You cut him off.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.”

Sam finally pulled away, sniffling and wiping away stray tears.

“Sorry about your shirt.” He said.

“It’s fine.” You shrugged it off “But, do you have her…”

“Yea, she’s in the backseat.” He told you quietly. You nodded and patted his shoulder, giving what you hoped was a sympathetic look.

“Get some rest Sammy.” I said.

“I’m sorry.” He said again. Giving him a tight squeeze you pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I forgive you.”

Maybe it was the doubt, your unwillingness to believe. Maybe it was the grief, not ready to let go. Maybe it was the sense of a purpose, who knows. All you knew, was you had a plan.

When you were about sixteen years old you fell in with what they call “the wrong crowd”. They were witches. They taught you magic, how to use it for both good and evil. One night, you guys were driving and hit someone. Nobody was ready to go to jail so you did what you could.

They brought out this book of spells, it looked like something from tv. But whether or not it was a prop at some point it helped. With a few ingredients and a Latin incantation, they brought him back. Somebody else warped his memory and then sent him on his merry way.

Grabbing a few things from your room and the kitchen, you hurried to the garage, careful not to let anyone see. Just as he’d said, Charlie was lying in the backseat. You opened the door and sat cross-legged on the floor.

Laying out the ingredients You pulled out the bowl , originally intended for salad. Reaching up, you cut a small piece of her hair. You nearly broke into a fit of sobs and sad memories seeing her like that. But instead simply shut your eyes and continued. You made a ring of dirt then a ring of salt and started the incantation, closing my eyes.

The candles blew out and the bowl was kicked over. Dean loomed over you, eyes clouded in anger.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He demanded.

“You ruined it!” You screamed “You ruined it all! I was gonna bring her back!”

“You can’t bring back the dead.” He said.

“You did.” You yelled and that shut him up.

“You’re not using magic to do this.” He said calmly.

“Fuck you Winchester.” You spat, punching his leg.

“Go inside sweetheart.”

“Not until I-”

“Go inside.”

“No!” You hit him again, closer to the belt this time.

“Watch it!” Hey yelled, mainly out of surprise.

“Why won’t you let me do this? She’s my sister for fuck’s sake!” You could feel tears on your face and wiped them away quickly, angrily.

“You don’t wanna do this.” He warned. Now you were absolutely livid.

“I don’t? What if that was Sam? Would you stop me then?”

“Yes.”

“Bullshit, you’d be chanting right along side me. Now, that is my sister and damn me if I’m not gonna bring her back.” You moved to put everything into place again but he grabbed you by the wrists and pulled you to stand.

“Stop.” He said sternly.

“Let me go.” You protested “Let me bring her back. She’s my sister!”

“Do you think she’d want this?” He asked “Resurrection can’t come without a price. Someone else is gonna have to take her place. Now you can’t stand here and tell me she’d want you to kill someone, so she could live.”

You blinked, processing his words. She wouldn’t. Charlie would have marched in here ready to kick your ass for this. She would have put you under house arrest. Only give in and let you out within a day.

She was always one to put herself in danger for the good of the two of you. And that broke your heart more than anything. Dean was searching your face for something when you unleashed. You gripped his shirt tight and balled like a newborn baby.

He rested his chin on your head and ran a hand through your hair. It was silent with your sobs echoing. He didn’t move, didn’t talk, didn’t do anything but hold you until you calmed down. Mark or no mark, Dean Winchester was one to help during bad times.

“I miss her too sweetheart.” He sighed.

“I should clean this up.” You said, looking at the mess in the floor.

“Go to bed, I’ll do it.” He said.

“No, I can do it.” You insisted.

“I’m the one that kicked the bowl.” He said “Besides, you’re in pain. You should sleep for a little.”

“Thank you Dean.” You said, hugging him.

“Don’t thank me, it’s just the right thing to do.” He said. Kissing him on the cheek you wandered off to bed.

Stripping quickly you pulled the covers over yourself and grabbed the picture on your nightstand. It was of you and Charlie larping. She was of course the queen while you were the princess. You both wore night’s armour though, because you’d also been the best fighters.

Hugging the picture close to your chest you cried softly. You drifted off to sleep soon after, the picture still stuck in your hands.


End file.
